MI PEQUEÑO AMOR
by drysayuritangelo
Summary: Merida esta enamorada de Hans y Hiccup esta enamorado de Anna ambos prometen ayudarse para conquistarlos. Aunque muchas cosas pasaran en su alocada vida... pasen y lean. Multicrosoover. Parejas: Mericcup, Hanserida(un poco, Jelsa, Hanna(un poco), Kristanna
1. Chapter 1

MI pequeño romance

Parejas principales: Mericcup, Hanserida (un poco), jelsa

Género: romance, comedia, un poco de drama, mucho llanto

CAP 1: INICO DE LA ESCUELA

P.O.V. MERIDA

Maldición llegare tarde!-grite despavorida al ver que en mi reloj despertador daban las 7:47 mientras me cambiaba rápido, bajaba las escaleras encontré a mi mama tomando un café- Porque no me despertaste

-Lo hice, pero como siempre no me isiste ni el más mínimo caso- dijo, mientras yo tomaba un sándwich lo comí de un solo bocado- una señorita come con cuidado y disciplina

-Pues esa señorita no sabe que es llegar tarde- dije con la boca aun llena, luego de eso tome mis cosas y fui corriendo a la escuela- Bye mamá!

Corría lo más que podía, me llamo Mérida Dubrosch tengo 16 años, soy una chica delgada y alta, de cabello largo rojizo alborotado, la razón por la que corro desesperadamente a la estación del tren, es que es el primer día de clases luego de las vacaciones, y yo Mérida como muy responsable que soy todo el tiempo, se me ocurre ver una saga de películas toda la madrugada, me encontraba corriendo cuando vi que el tren estaba a punto de cerrar

-Esperen no la cierren!- dije mientras corría, aunque creo que nadie escucho y vi que la puerta se iba cerrando, seguía corriendo aunque con pocas esperanzas de llegar a tiempo, pero en esos instantes cuando la puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse vi que una mano lo detuvo, gracias a dios!, aunque lo vi bien, era un chico pelirrojo

-Si no te ayudaba no llegabas- dijo con una sonrisa, era de ojos verdes, más alto que yo, cabello bien peinado, me daba una apariencia de chico bastante respetado

-Gracias- dije agradecida, luego lo mire mejor y me di cuenta que portaba el uniforme escolar de mi escuela- tú también estudias en la Academia Dreamwork &Disney

-Sí, me acabo de transferir hoy- dijo –Mi padre me obligo entrar a esta academia, yo me negué, pero no tengo voz ni voto- muy sinceramente me dijo lo que ocurría

-Te entiendo, mi madre me trata como si fuera su títere-dije a lo cual el me dio una pequeña sonrisa y yo le correspondí

-Creo que será divertido, ahora que sé que estudias también ahí- yo me ruborice algo el chico no estaba nada mal, además que es más alto que yo, algo que en la escuela es algo difícil, ya que yo mido 1.72 una medida que naturalmente los chicos lo consideran poco femenino- Y cómo te llamas?

-Mérida- dije- y tú?

-Hans- me dio una sonrisa – Hans de las Islas del Sur

-Valla que apellido tan raro- dije sorprendida

-Q cruel-

-Por qué-

-Tu nombre es hermoso, no puedo burlarme aunque lo intente-esto me ruborizo más, así seguimos con nuestra conversación, Hans me parecía alguien divertido, aunque era obvio que ocultaba muchas cosas, ya que cuando hablaba de su familia daba un semblante oscuro, aparte de eso parecía alguien muy lindo, realmente Hans me intereso mucho desde que lo vi. Seguía en mis pensamientos cuando el tren se detuvo

-Bueno creo que debemos ir a la escuela- dijo

-SI tienes razón-

-Caminamos a la escuela, y cuando llegamos Hans se separó de mí

-Bueno, tengo que ir a la oficina del director- me dijo alejándose- Hablamos luego

-Bueno nos vemos-

Luego de eso me dispuse a ir a mi salón, cuando por el pasillo escolar vi a mi compañero de clases Hiccup cargando una gran cantidad de libros, mientras tambaleaba, ya que no veía nada y muy obviamente le pesaba. Sentí lastima por él, la verdad los chicos abusan de el por ser más pequeño que ellos, hasta es algo más pequeño que una chica. En varias ocasiones lo tratan como un esclavo, a ese pobre que realmente parece asustado de la vida

-Te ayudo- dije y tome una cantidad de libros para que así pudiera ver y no le pesara tanto

-Gracias umh…- dijo pensativo

-Mérida- dije con una sonrisa- no puedo creerlo estudiamos en la misma clase por 2 años y no te acuerdas de mi nombre

-Perdón, perdón, solo que es una de las pocas veces que hablamos-

-Pues yo si me acuerdo tu nombre muy bien Hippo- dije con una sonrisa de victoria

-Es Hiccup- con un pequeño puchero, a lo que mi sonrisa de victoria se convirtió a una de vergüenza

-Lo siento, creo que tienes razón no como hablamos mucho, a poco sabemos nuestra existencia- dije bromeando

-Bueno vamos al salón-

Así caminamos por el gran pasillo, y a mitad del camino…

-Oye Mérida- dijo algo ruborizado, no entendí por que

-Si-

-Nada- desvió su mirada algo nervioso, que chico tan raro

Sin nada que decir, entramos a nuestra aula y dejamos los libros, aun la clase no comenzaba.

Sin nada que decir, entramos a nuestra aula y dejamos los libros, aun la clase no comenzaba. Luego de eso me acerque a mi mejor amiga Elsa

-Hola Elsie-dije con una mano abierta

-Ola Mer, te tardabas tanto que pensé que llegarías tarde como siempre-

-Que buenos pensamientos tienes de mí- con un puchero

-Ya no te enojes-

-Ambas notamos que la maestra llego, así que me senté en mi carpeta

-Bueno clase, espero que hayan pasado bien sus vacaciones- dijo alegre- bueno este año tendremos un nuevo estudiante, adelante pasa…

No podía créelo era Hans, que bien! Así podre hablar seguir mi conversación pendiente con él

-Mi nombre es Hans de las Islas del Sur, mucho gusto- estaba tan feliz, pero mi felicidad duro poco cuando vi que las demás chicas lo acosaban con la mirada y con sonrisas picaras, todas excepto Elsa, quien no tiene interés en el género masculino, a decir verdad es muy fría con los chicos, cosa que realmente les asusta por eso siempre la apodan como la "Reina de las Nieves" aunque poco le importa a ella, creo

-Bueno toma asiento- dijo la maestra, entonces vi que Hans me miro con una bella sonrisa y tomo asiento muy cerca de donde Elsa y yo estábamos

-Gusto en verte de nuevo-

-Lo mismo digo-

-Mucho gusto- le dijo a mi platinada amiga con una mano reclinada

El placer es mío soy Elsa Arendelle- Dijo por pura formalidad, con una mirada cortante y fría

-Arendelle?- dijo bastante sorprendido- De la compañía Arendelle una gran potencia en el mundo

-Si la empresa es de mi padre- dijo- q pasa algo malo

-No, no solo es que me sorprendí, que te conozca por fin-

-Espero que no seas tan burdamente sorprendente- mucho más dura y fría, algo que asusto a Hans y voltio su mirada para ver la clase

-Fuiste muy mala con el- le susurré

-Y eso me interesa por...-dijo aunque a veces es muy mala con los chicos creo que se está pasando, aunque realmente ella no es mala, siempre que recapacita se da cuenta de su error y se disculpa al que hizo daño- bueno me disculpare con el después, solo que estoy algo enojado tuve una pelea con mi hermana

-Otra pelea?-

-Si es que como mis padres salen de viajes de trabajo tanto, tengo que soportar los berrinches sin sentido de mi hermana-

-Y ahora por qué?-

-Solo porque un chico se le declaro cree que es amor de verdad- dijo fastidiada, su hermana menor Anna se caracterizaba por ser bastante enamoradiza con cualquier chico lindo, algo que a Elsa la tenía en sus casillas ya que muchos de esos chicos solo se aprovechaban de que provenían de una familia adinerada. Seguíamos con la conversación, y disimuladamente note que Hans nos estaba escuchando, pero no dije nada

Terminada la aburrida clase, sonó el timbre del receso…

-Elsa!- oí un grito muy familiar, que entro a nuestra clase para abrazar fuertemente a Elsa, era su hermana Anna que obviamente iba disculparse con ella- perdóname tenías razón ese chico solo quiso usarme, tu siempre tienes razón

-Anna, perdóname no debí ser así de mala contigo, eres lo más precioso que tengo jamás quisiera hacerte daño, solo me preocupa que algún chico te haga daño- correspondiendo el abrazo, mi amiga lloraba como magdalena, sin duda alguna la única que hacía que Elsa sea dulce era su pequeña hermana. Cada vez que ocurría un problema al poco rato lo solucionaban, era muy común de ellas solucionar los problemas llorar como una telenovela. Cosa que aunque consideraba tierno, era muy empalagoso para mí y quería que dejaran de hacer eso. Mis suplicas se hicieron realidad cuando vi que ambas salieron del salón.

-Esa chica rubia es realmente dulce solo cuando su hermana está presente no?- dijo extrañado Hans

-Solo con ella a decir verdad- dije- son tan diferentes son como el Ying y el Yang

-Ying y Yang?-

-Son tan diferentes, Elsa es muy dura y fría y Anna es dulce y alegre, tan diferentes pero al unirse se complementan y dan en su lugar una armonía sublime- dije

-Valla que cursi me saliste-

-Pero tú me preguntaste- dije yo algo enfadada

-Jajaja- lo oí reír y yo también lo hice, era un momento que realmente me gusto, hasta que oí que su móvil sonaba y vi que cambio su expresión a una de disgusto

-No sabias que los teléfonos estaban prohibidos en la escuela, o en tu escuela algo así estaba permitido, hombre! dime donde es para inscribirme- dije para bromear pero no funciono

-Nos vemos luego- me dijo y se fue, habré dicho algo malo o quería privacidad con su teléfono

Así me quede sola en el aula, o eso creía

-Valla que difícil- oí una voz detrás de mí, yo solo atine a gritar

-Hiccup? desde cuando te escondiste para espiarme- dije extrañada

-Primero el hecho de ser más bajito que tú no significa que me esconda y segundo solo me quede en el salón porque quiero hablar contigo-

-Conmigo- salte a mi primera conclusión- lo siento yo no salgo con chicos más bajitos que yo

-No no es eso!- dijo muy rojo- yo jamás saldría con alguien más gigante que yo, sin ofender

-Pues si ofendes niño, venga dime que quieres decirme

-Bueno, no sé cómo decirlo- muy nervioso- bueno me gusta una chica

-Y que tengo que ver en eso- dije aburrida no tenía ninguna intención de interesarme en su propuesta, espero que este niño lo entienda

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

**hola, soy drysayuri tangelo veo que mi historia no es popular pero buena que mas da la segurire bueno sin mas el segundo episodio de mi historia...**

p.o.v Merida

-Bueno es amiga tuya y…- dijo pero yo lo detuve con mi mano

-Alto, lo siento a Elsa no le importan ni un poco los chicos- dije cortante

-No es ella, sino que- dijo más rojo

-Habla de una vez, se valiente yo no muerdo- dije, ese chico era muy desesperante

-Es su hermana menor…-

-Anna?!- di un grito

-Bueno si…y sé que es una amiga tuya, por eso quiero saber si me ayudaras-

-Y por qué yo?-

-Por qué así te ayudare con Hans- dijo

-Por qué crees que estoy enamorada de el- mentí, realmente aquel muchacho pelirrojo llamo mi atención desde el principio

-Vamos! Se nota a leguas que lo miras de una manera tan rara que parece que en algún momento se te caerá la baba-

-No puede ser!- me avergoncé mucho, así de obvia fui con el

-Bueno tranquilízate y que dices?-

-Digo de qué?-

-Si me ayudaras con Anna y yo te ayudo con Hans-

-Y por qué tan interesado en Anna- dije por curiosidad, casi nunca hablo con Hiccup por eso me sorprendió que supiera que era amiga de Anna

-Bueno, es que ella es tan linda, dulce, gentil y súper adorable, y bueno es más baja que yo- lo último me sorprendió, ahora entiendo por qué le gusta Anna en nuestra clase las chicas son algo más altas que él, creo que por eso nadie lo toma muy enserio, y Anna bueno es menor que nosotros por eso es más bajita, además que decir es súper linda y tierna

-Sabes que si Elsa se entera que quieres con su hermana, tendrás que preparar tu funeral-

-Por eso te pido tu ayuda, no tengo ni una mala intención con ella solo quisiera salir alguna vez con ella solo eso, por eso necesito tu ayuda y además su hermana me asusta-

-Y como estas tan seguro, que contigo conquistare a Hans-

-Bueno, como sabes soy un chico, así que intentare ser su amigo, le hablare siempre bien de ti- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-No eres muy creíble- dije volteando mi mirada

-O vamos!- dijo -No tienes nada que perder!-

-Y si Anna no te hace caso-

-Me rendiré, es lo mismo si Hans no te hace caso- Tenía razón, no tenía nada que perder, solo otra desilusión amorosa algo muy común en mi vida

-Bien te ayudare, pero solo una vez-

-Solo una vez?-

-Organicemos un lugar donde invites a Hans y yo a Anna- dije sin muchas esperanzas de que valle a funcionar

-Bueno déjame pensarlo- lo pensó poco- si vamos a una piscina

-Una piscina?-

-Si una piscina un lugar divertido con juegos, deliciosa comida y…- lo golpee en la cabeza

-Pervertido, solo quieres verla en ropa de baño-

-No soy un pervertido!- chillo- no soy tú, que a leguas se nota que tienes pensamientos nada casto de Hans-

-Enano maldito!- dijo muy ruborizada y enojada-

-Leon gigante- ambos fruncimos el ceño y apartamos nuestras miradas- Perdón no fue mi intención no quise ofenderte- se disculpó muy avergonzado

-También lo siento- La verdad Yo tuve guerras de ofensas, era común en mi hacer eso, pero aquel chico se veía avergonzado por insultarme, siempre se caracterizó por ser alguien muy respetuoso con las personas, aun con gente que no se lo merece- Bueno la piscina será!- le di una sincera sonrisa

-Estás de acuerdo?- sorprendido

-Suena divertido, pero…-

-Pero qué?-

-Solo iremos los 4, y no creo que Elsa me deje ir sola con Anna, peor aún si van 2 chicos más-

-Bueno y si viene ella también, además para que no haiga dudas traeré a un amigo mío-

-Un amigo?-

-Sí, no ai problema no?-

-no, si ese es el caso creo que realmente esto puede funcionar-

-bueno y cuando lo hacemos-

-sería un día fin de semana-

-a bueno yo le diré a Hans que vallamos a la playa-

-Y como se lo dirás- dije extraña- digo y si cree que eres del otro equipo

-Por qué?-

-con tu apariencia y tú carácter cualquiera piensa mal-

-eso es muy cruel-

Así acepte su proposición, pero vamos! Que tengo que perder….

 **Bueno este trato es es solo el inicio de la alocada vida de los 2...**


	3. Chapter 3

Día de la playa…

P.O.V Hicupp

Cuando Mérida y yo acordamos nuestro plan, realmente lo planeamos muy bien, esos 5 días restantes, ya al finalizar las clases íbamos a un restaurante, para arreglarlo cada vez. Sí que tenía ideas bastante extrañas, como por ejemplo "Y si finjo un calambre, y caigo frente a Hans el me besara?" "Crees que a Hans le gusten las pelirrojas" "Te parece que tengo pechos grandes para un bikini" y todas las preguntas que me hacía solo era por ese chico cara de telenovela barata Hans, me sorprendí que ese tipo de chicos era el tipo de Mérida, siempre la imagine con mejor gusto, ya que ese chico se veía bastante fingido y muy misterioso, Ese chico era muy desconfiable, pero no podía decir nada o si no Mérida no aceptaría mi plan para estar con Anna.

Así pasaron 4 días, mientras estábamos en la escula el receso había comenzado y conversaba con Mérida, pero en esos momentos recordé algo muy importante…

-Umh… Mérida-

-si-

-estuvimos planeando el lugar por 4 días y obviamente nuestro plan es perfecto-

-tienes razón-

-pero…-

-pero que?-

-nunca me dijiste si invitaste a Anna- la vi sobresaltarse

-mierda lo olvide!- estaba nerviosa- no me te enojes!

-no me enojo, Te perdono- trague saliva- porque yo tampoco hable con Hans sobre eso, y realmente nunca hable con Hans

-Que?!- estaba furiosa-Solo falta 2 días para ir a la piscina, ya tenemos las entradas- me tomo de la camisa- no sé como pero, en estos 2 días te conviertes en su mejor amigo, y le dices que iremos a la piscina- muy amenazante-

-Bien- muy asustado- y tú dile a Anna que valla con nosotros-

-es mi amiga, claro que aceptara-

\- bueno voy a hacerme amigo de Hans ya vuelvo-

Me aleje, para ir con Hans, Lo busque por todas partes, pero ese chico es como un fantasma, hasta que por fin lo encontré en los pasillos

-Hoye Hans-

-Quién eres?-

-Soy Hiccup compañero tuyo-

-q pasa-

-seamos amigos- le dije nervioso, creo que lucí bastante afeminado, ya que vi en su rostro algo de repulsión

-Lo siento pero no pertenezco a ese equipo- dijo cortante y intentaba irse

-No es eso, solo que vallamos a la piscina- creo que metí la pata

-adiós- se iba más rápido

-Hans!- oí a alguien gritar, era Mérida, vi que Hans voltio su vista hacia ella, realmente note un pequeño brillo en los ojos de él cuándo la vio, Mérida tiene una gran oportunidad de conquistarlo, aunque eso por alguna razón me disgusto- No pienses mal del tonto ese- me señalo- solo quiero saber si iras a la piscina, con nuestro grupo de amigos- dijo muy nerviosa

-grupo de amigos?-

-Sí, el, Elsa, su hermana, y yo-

-Arendelle?-

-sí y quiero saber si tu podrías ir, me sentiría muy bien-

-yo…- dijo algo disgustado, y voltio su mirada a otro lado, con un semblante oscuro, pero luego dirigió su mirada a Mérida y dio una pequeña sonrisa fingida- está bien iré

-Qué bien!-

-Y cuándo será?-

-El sábado-

-Uhm…espero con ansias ese día- dijo coquetamente como si fuera un modelo, eso me enojo e incómodo, no comprendo por qué a Mérida le interesa alguien tan idiota como el!, dicho esto se fue, que bien!

-Si no aparecía, no lograbas nada- me miro

-mucho mejor- dije en susurro

-qué?-

-nada- me fui ignorándola, aun no entiendo mi carácter


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA BUENO SEGUIRE CON ESTA HISTORIA POR QUE AMO AL MERICCUP CON TODA MI ALMA, SE QUE LOS EPISODIO TIENEN MUY BAJA CALIDAD, BUENO ES UNA DE MIS PRIMERAS HISTORIAS, SIN MAS LA HISTORIA**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE EPISODIO NO SE CENTRARA EN MERIDA Y EN HICCUP, SINO EN LOS NUEVOS PERSONAJES Y PERSONAJES QUE YA APARECIERON. SERA SEGÚN SU PUNTO DE VISTA**

 **ADVERTENCIA HORRIBLE: EPISODIO HANSERIDA, ODIO LA PAREJA PERO TIENE QUE HABER PARA QUE LA HISTORIA TOME EL RUMBO AL QUE QUERIA LLEGAR**

 **ADVERTENCIA (YA SE ME ESTOY PASANDO XD): ESTE EPISODIO SE BASARA EN UNO DE MIS ANIMES FAVORITOS LLAMADO LOVELY COMPLEX, LA HISTORIA SE TRATA DE UNA CHICA ALTA Y UN CHICO BAJITO QUE SE GUSTAN, ESTE ANIME HISO QUE HAGA ESTA HISTORIA: V NO SOY MUY ORIGINAL, SIN MAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP**

 **A Y ADEMAS HAY JELSA (^-^) YUPI, TENGO QUE DECIRLES QUE DE AQUÍ EN MAS LOS EPISODIOS SERAN MAS LARGOS**

 **P.O.V HICCUP**

 **Ya en la noche en la casa de mi amigo Jack…**

-Ir a una piscina?- dijo Jack

-si

-solo los dos?- dijo extrañado

-bueno, iremos con Mérida, Elsa, Anna y Hans-

-amigos de tu escuela?-

\- bueno, tal vez y quiero saber si vienes-

\- Porque iría- dijo bastante aburrido- no conozco a nadie

-Vamos! Una salida no está nada mal y tú eres mi mejor amigo-

-No-

-Por favor-

-q no-

-Jack deja de pelear y acepta de una vez!- oí un grito de Periwinkle hermana gemela de mi amigo, que entraba a su cuarto- hace mucho que no sales, debes hacer más amigos, Hiccup no cuenta él es nuestro vecino

-tú no te metas!-

-Vas a ir si yo lo digo- dijo muy autoritaria- Y yo también iré

-Enserio- dije

-claro!- muy feliz

-idiotas- dijo bastante enojado

 **P.O.V MERIDA (CASA DE ELSA)**

-Ir a una piscina?- dijo Anna

-Por qué?- Elsa extrañada

-Para divertirnos, que dicen?-

-Creo que será divertido con las 3 juntas- dijo Anna

\- y bueno con…- dije porque estaba nerviosa de lo que diga Elsa

\- con quién?- dijo Elsa ya sabiendo a donde iba

-Con Hiccup y Hans-

-que!?- casi a Elsa le da un infarto

-quienes son ellos?- pregunto Anna

-Compañeros de nuestra clase- dije

-ni siquiera hablo con ellos- dijo Elsa

-Elsa vamos ya es hora que socialices más con el género masculino- le dije a Elsa

-Por qué?- dijo ella- Anna podrías dejarnos solas- le dijo a Anna

-está bien- dicho esto se fue y nos dejó solas en su habitación

-dime una razón verdadera, la Mérida que conozco solo busca lo bueno para ella- dijo muy seria

-oye, no soy egoísta-

-pero aun así me agradas- termino de decir- es por Hans verdad?-

-como lo..?- dije sorprendida

-es tan obvio- con una pequeña sonrisa- no sería una sorpresa que él se dé cuenta

-no puede ser!- me ruboricé mucho

-entonces es por eso, por eso quieres que te acompañe, para que el no sospeche- dijo

-sí..si- dije

-está bien, pero Hiccup por que vendrá-

-Lo mismo para que Hans no sospeche- ocultando mi nerviosismo- te molesta

-No. Confió en él se ve alguien respetuoso- me miro- y cuando iríamos

-el sábado-

-bien-

-Así que tú, Anna, esos chicos y yo-

DIA DE LA PISCINA…

Elsa, Anna y yo nos encontrábamos en la estación esperando a Hiccup y Hans, para ya irnos

-cuando llegaran- dijo Elsa

-En poco- dije mirando mi reloj

-que emoción!- grito Anna muy feliz- iremos a la playa

Pasaron algunos minutos, cuando pude ver a Hiccup…

-Mérida!- oí un grito de él, pude ver que venía acompañado de una chica y un chico de cabello blanco con ojos color zafiro, creo que eran hermanos…- disculpen la tardanza, ellos son mis amigos Jack y Periwinkle que también quieren ir a la playa

-mucho gusto- dijo tímidamente la pequeña chica peliblanca-Soy Periwinkle Overland y él es mi hermano gemelo Jack Overland

-Hola- dijo desinteresado, viendo su teléfono

-Yo soy Elsa y ella es mi hermana Anna- dijo mi amiga

-Mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo mi amiga Anna

No me molestaba el hecho de que vengan esos 2 chicos peliblancos, se veían bastante amigables, bueno creo que solo la pequeña chica

-bueno ya que estamos todos, creo que es hora que vallamos- dijo Hiccup

-espera! Falta Hans- dije enojada

-Ya esperémoslo unos minutos si no viene nos iremos sin el- dijo algo enojado, que diablos le pasaba, ni muerta pienso ayudarlo con Anna si el primero no me ayuda con Hans

-Mérida!- oí a un chico que se acercaba lentamente hacia nosotros, era Hans- disculpa la demora-

\- no hay problema- dije feliz- Ya conoces a los de nuestra clase no?, bueno te presentamos a Periwinkle amiga de Hiccup-

-hola-

-él es un amigo de Hiccup y hermano de Periwinkle- me olvide su nombre- se llama Jakie no?

-Es Jack, entiende melena de león- dijo fastidiado, cuando supo que dije mal su nombre, yo iba responderle por lo de "melena de león", pero Hans estaba ai

-como sea… ella es Anna hermana de Elsa-

-Mucho gusto- dio una sonrisa

-también- dijo nerviosa

 **P.O.V. JACK**

Cuando nos presentamos, tomamos el tren, Hiccup me informo sobre su plan .Era bastante simple ya que nuestra única función en este día era ser unos cupidos, para él y la chica pelirroja de trenzas

Periwinkle debía sentarse con Anna, así ella le iría hablando muy bien de él…

Yo…bueno tenía que distraer a la hermana mayor de esta, Hiccup me había dicho que la vigile, para que así tenga oportunidad a estar asolas con su hermana. Hiccup ya me había advertido sobre aquella rubia, dijo que es el frio hielo en persona, también que su apodo "reina de las nieves" no era en vano.

-Nos sentamos juntas- dijo mi hermana a la joven Arendelle

-claro- afirmo, algo que pude apreciar era a la mayor de las Arendelle con una mirada bastante disgustada. Era más que obvio que era la hermana sobreprotectora

La rubia se sentó, en una silla libre, yo me senté a su izquierda. Algo que a ella le sorprendió, yo solo me limite a ver mi teléfono simulando indiferencia. Aunque aquella mirada realmente me daba desagrado puro.

-acaso te incomoda que me siente contigo- le dije

-...no!- dijo incomoda- no es eso, perdóname-

-bien- desvié mi mirada

-bien- vi que igualmente desvió su mirada, sería suficiente para distraerla

 **P.O.V NORMAL**

Así todos llegaron a la piscina, y fueron a cambiarse cuando ya estaban listos decidieron nadar…

 _(Me aburro describiendo como son sus trajes de baño, pongan ustedes su mágica imaginación)_

-Bueno ya llegamos - dijo Elsa– Entonces vamos a nadar Anna- dijo feliz, pero entonces vio a su hermana charlando con Hiccup- Anna?- dijo algo extraña, pero la verdad siempre supo que Hiccup era una buena persona, no creía en la posibilidad de que él, le haga algo a su adorada hermana menor. Así que solo se limitó a ignorar a su hermana hablando con aquel chico- **"no puedo ser tan sobreprotectora con ella, ella necesita hacer su propia vida y no depender solo de mi"-** pensó

-hey rubia!- escucho una voz era ese chico llamado Jack

-soy Elsa! Impertinente!- dijo enojada Elsa

-Como sea- dijo Jack- solo vengo a decirte si vamos a ese tobogán de agua- dijo señalando un gran tobogán de agua bastante enorme, para entrar ai tenían que ser 2 personas- q dices?

-por qué?- dijo bastante extrañada- porque no le pides a tu hermana

-mi hermana le tiene miedo a las alturas, vamos no pierdes nada no te hare nada!-

-cualquiera desconfía en ti, y eso que recién te conozco- dijo bromeando, la verdad aquel chico a pesar de su malhumorado carácter también le causaba una buena aura

-que cruel- dijo con un puchero- bueno vamos?

-está bien- de mala gana, aunque interiormente le agradaba la idea, dicho esto fueron, a la fila para entrar al juego

 **P. O .V MERIDA**

-Y Elsa?- dije extrañada le dije a Hans

-no lo sé- desvió su mirada a Hiccup quien conversaba con Anna plácidamente- Hoye Hiccup sabes donde esta Arendelle- dijo Hans

-Elsa?- dijo Hiccup- no lo se

-Elsa acaso esta pérdida- dijo Anna preocupada

-bueno lo mejor será buscarla- dije para tranquilizarla

-no se preocupen, ella esta con Jack en ese tobogán-señalando aquel juego, Elsa y Jack bajaban rápidamente juntos por el tobogán, mientras gritaban. Me sorprendí, pude ver que Elsa realmente se divertía con chico por primera vez. Aunque lo que más me intereso fue ese increíble juego, quise hacer lo mismo que Elsa. Pero primero tendría que decirle a Hans

-se ve divertido- dije ilusionada a Hans- te parece si vamos juntos?

-umh…- iba responderme, pero de repente escuchamos un grito de Hiccup

-Anna vamos juntos!-dijo muy nervioso y ruborizado, al parecer al igual que a mi le interesaba el juego

-esos juegos me asustan, perdón- dijo muy apenada

-no te lamentes, lo siento no sabía- dijo apenado Hiccup

-Mérida lo siento, esos juegos no son de mi agrado- dijo Hans sinceramente- lo siento mucho

-ya veo- dije desilusionada realmente quería bajar por ese tobogán, entonces volteo mi mirada a Hiccup quien me veía, ambos sabíamos lo que debíamos hacer si queríamos divertirnos

-ANNA, HANS PODEMOS IR AL TOBOGAN!- lo dijimos al mismo tiempo

-claro- dijo Anna

-Mérida ten cuidado, no quiero que nada malo te pase- me dijo, realmente se preocupó por mí?, esa idea me ruborizo mucho

-SI,…cla..ro no te preocupes- dije nerviosa, y sonrojada había olvidado que quería ir al tobogán. Hasta que sentí que alguien me jalaba del cabello, era Hiccup

-Bueno vamos, apresúrate- me dijo algo enojado, acaso estaba desesperado en bajar por el tobogán, definitivamente él era un chico muy raro- nos vemos luego Anna- esto lo dijo con una cálida sonrisa

-Bien- también se despido

P.O.V NORMAL

Merida y Hiccup ya habían desaparecido de la vista de los 2 pelirrojos, Elsa y Jack no aprecian, Periwinkle fue a comer un helado. Dejando a los 2 solos

-Anna Arendelle, verdad?- dijo volteando a verle

-eh, si- dijo muy nerviosa, aquel chico era muy atractivo- Y tu estas en la clase de mi hermana verdad?

-sí, acabo de conocerla recién, es una chica muy hermosa, aunque no se compara a tu hermosura- dijo coquetamente

\- graci..as- dijo más ruborizada que nunca-eh decir que también eres muy lindo

-gracias, quieres que te envite un helado- con una sonrisa

\- de chocolate?- con una sonrisa ilusionada

\- El sabor que más te guste- así fueron a la heladería de ese lugar

 **P.O.V ELSA**

Eh decir que esa experiencia fue divertida, asi estábamos saliendo de aquel juego

-fue emocionante- dijo el peliblanco

-tengo que decir que fue muy interesante- dije con indiferencia, aunque era más que obvio que quería volver a subir

-no puedes dejar de ser seria por un minuto- dijo con una sonrisa cansada, tal vez le harte con mi carácter frio

-y tu dejar de ser un gruñón-

-no-

-entonces yo tampoco-

Estábamos callados, hasta que oímos un grito de parte de la fila que iban a subir recien

-estoy tan emocionada ya quiero subir!- gritaba Mérida

-Esto será estupendo- igualmente grito Hiccup

Por qué diablos Mérida estaba con Hiccup, no que quería conquistar a Hans

-Hiccup?- dijo extrañado Jack- acaso es idiota!- lo oí

-Mérida!- le grite

-ah Elsa, ocurre algo- dijo yo camine hasta llegar a su fila, yo la tome del hombre para susurrarle al oído

-cómo qué? No que ibas a enamorar a Hans, ahora solo te veo con ese chico- le susurre

-bueno, ambos queríamos subir al tobogán, pero Hans y Anna les tienen miedo a eso, y yo realmente quería subir- me dijo susurrando

\- Realmente parece que quieres conquistar a ese chico en vez de Hans- dije

-eso nunca!- me dijo ruborizada

-Bueno no te enfades, se nota que a Hans le gustas mucho- me dijo Elsa

-Como lo sabes?-

-Ambos son muy obvios- le dije la verdad, se notaba que Hans sentía algo por Mérida, aunque él no era de mi agrado, se podía ver un genuino interés por ella

P.O.V NORMAL

Así Elsa y Jack dejaron que Hiccup y Mérida subieran aquel juego, mientras ellos buscaban a sus hermanas

-Peri!- dijo Jack

-Me pregunto si Anna, estará con ella-

-Lo mejor sería llamarlas-

-Anna no trajo su teléfono-

-entonces que haremos?-

-por qué no llamas a tu hermana?-

-no tengo un teléfono- dijo cortante

-qué?!- dijo Elsa muy sorprendida, le resultaba que un chico como el no contara con un móvil, ella siendo algo antisocial si lo tenia

\- ya sé que es extraño, pero para informarte mi único amigo es Hiccup, él es mi vecino y amigo de infancia, si necesito algo del simplemente voy a su casa para pedírselo- dijo Jack, aunque la verdad eso le extraño más a Elsa

\- Y que haremos ahora-

-déjamelo a mí-

-Genio, no dijiste que no tenías teléfono-

-no lo tengo, pero mi doble sentido de hermano gemelo me ayuda a saber dónde está Peri- dijo un una sonrisa ilusa y comenzó a tomar una posición cómica mientras se tomaba la cabeza, esto la asusto mucho- está en la heladería

-estás loco-

-lo sé- dicho esto fueron a ese lugar

P.O.V PERIWINKLE

Estaba terminando mi cuarto helado de crema, cuando veo que Anna y ese chico llamado Hans entran juntos, esto me sorprendió mucho Anna se veía muy acaramelada con él y el…bueno parecía que le estaba coqueteando. Acaso estaban en una cita, no puede ser!, Hiccup está enamorado de ella, no puedo dejar que se coqueteen. Así que me acerque a ellos de manera rápida

-hola chicos- les dije con una sonrisa fingida

-hola- me dijo aquel chico

-Y que están haciendo?- les pregunte

-Estamos en una cita- me dijo Anna muy inocente

-espera que?- dije, sin saber qué demonios pasaba, no que Anna y Hans se acababan de conocer hacia unas horas atrás- a que se refieren con cita?

-bueno… fue inevitable ahora él es mi novio y yo su novia-

-que!- dije más desconcertada- como hace cuanto son novios- dije, aquellos chicos estaban locos sin duda alguna

-hace como 6 minutos- me dijo Han, no puedo creerlo Anna es realmente muy ilusa en el amor- Ella es una chica muy linda y dulce me flecho desde que la vi-

-Hans- le reprendió muy sonrojada, me con una sonrisa de felicidad

-Hans no crees que es muy joven para ti?- le dije fríamente

-solo son 2 años de diferencia, y yo la quiero- dijo con las palabras más falsas que yo había escuchado, cuando lo vi por primera vez note que solo se fijaba en Mérida no en Anna, Este chico tiene algo secreto.

-pero es muy pronto para una relación- le dije enojada a Hans, Anna solo me miraba sorprendida sin entender lo que ocurría

-de que relación hablan?- Oí una voz que se acercaba a nosotros eran mi hermano y Elsa

-Elsa yo…- dijo Anna muy asustada

-de que relación se refieren- dijo Elsa extrañada, pude notar el miedo de Anna. No sé por qué me arrepiento de haber hecho esto…

-Hablamos sobre una nueva película sobre 2 chicos que comienzan una relación apenas conociéndose- dije

\- Peri a ti no te gustan las películas románticas- dijo Jack

-Es porque se sabe muy bien, en que terminaran si no se conocen bien- dije cortante, dicho esto tome a Jack de la camiseta para salir del establecimiento- vámonos y busquemos a Hiccup

-oye, no me jales tan fuerte- se quejaba mi estúpido hermano

HANS P.O.V.

Eso estuvo cerca, aquella chica Anna realmente es una caja de sorpresas, quien creería que sea tan tonta…

Justo a tiempo recibí la llamada deseada…

-bueno yo me voy, tengo que responder- dije saliendo del establecimiento, sin más guiñándole a Anna sin que Elsa se diera cuenta, algo que la ruborizo. Cuando ya me aleje lo suficiente conteste- Que quieres

-0-0-0-0-0-

-hice lo que querías, contento- realmente odiaba hacer esto

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Y qué hay de mí, y lo que quiero- dije muy enojado

-0-0-0-0-0-

-3 MESES?! Estás loco-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-bien, pero si algo sale mal, caerás conmigo-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-maldito- así colgué el teléfono

-Hans?- oí la melodiosa voz que me tranquilizo

-Mérida- dándole una sonrisa- y te divertiste?

-fue asombroso, y espectacular, hubiera sido genial si tu hubieras estado ai- me dijo

-Valla, lo siento- dije algo enojado, no me gustaba que ella se acercara a ese tal Hiccup, pero sería imposible que alguien como ella se interesara en ese tipo

-Estas molesto?-

-yo…claro que no- dije, no quería ser obvio así que quise cambiar de tema- Por cierto Mérida, que hora es?

-qué hora es?- me dijo extrañada, la vi pensar- supongo que serán las 2 o no se cuanto

-tengo mucha hambre que te parece si nos juntamos todos a comer- le dije con una sonrisa arrastrándola

Solo espero que los planes salgan bien o si no las cosas se pondrán feas…

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **¿CUALES SERAN LOS PLANES DE HANS CON ANNA? AUNQUE CREO QUE SOY ALGO OBVIA. NO PUSE LA DECLARACION DE HANS A ANNA, POR QUE REALEMNTE ODIO LA PAREJA SOLO PIENSEN EN LA CANCION DE ELLOS 2 PERO CAMBIANDO QUE NO ESTAN EN UNA EPOCA ACTUAL Y QUE EN VEZ DE DECIRLE CASATE CONMIGO, ESTE DIJO SE MI NOVIA…LISTO**

 **FAN MERICCUP: QUE POCA IMAGINACION TIENES**

 **FAN JELSA: BUENO YO ODIO EL HANNA ASI QUE ESTA BIEN PARA MI**

 **YO: BIEN, PARA LOS QUE NO LO CREAN HANS SI QUIERE A MERIDA, AUNQUE POR QUE?. PRONTO LO SABREMOS. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL JELSA DE ESTE EPISODIO Y NO ME MATEN POR EL HANSERIDA**

 **FAN MERICCUP: ESTAS MUERTA (TOMA UN MASO Y ME PERSIGUE Y YO CORRO)**

 **YO: NOS VEMOS**


End file.
